


Pynch Drabble

by ablondeweasley



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: IM LITERALLY DYING, M/M, again plz send help, hehehee, may add more - Freeform, sorry this sucks, we will seeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablondeweasley/pseuds/ablondeweasley
Summary: shortest drabble ever oh jeez guys im just 100% in pynch hell and 100% lost pls send help and also cookies thx





	Pynch Drabble

Ronan Lynch.  
He was more angles and harshness than boy, more fire and shadow than flesh and bone. Was Ronan even human? Half a dreamer, half a dream, maker of ravens and hoofed girls and entire lands.  
The way Gansey said his name sounded like a promise, but a promise of what, Adam wasn’t so sure.  
He was sure that the way Ronan himself said his name sounded like a threat, with the edge of a sneer and a swallow that was a whole scene in itself: his chin jutted out and his adams apple bobbing drastically. Adam tried not to focus on the pale lines of his neck and more on the creeping of the tattoo curling out around it: the sharp, dark edges that hooked wondrously and fearfully into each other.  
Adam’s palms grew sweaty; for some reason thinking about goddamn Ronan Lynch lately made his heart kick into third gear.  
Ronan Lynch was dangerous, that Adam was also sure.  
And yet though he was currently scowling at Adam, Adam couldn’t help but think about how fitting it was that this beautiful boy, left to his own devices, manifested beautiful cars and beautiful birds and tenderhearted brothers.  
Ronan Lynch was beautiful, and that thought alone left Adam quaking in his hand-me-down loafers.


End file.
